


The Memory of First Snow

by OscarLeogere



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Memory Magic, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarLeogere/pseuds/OscarLeogere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year Merlin's memory spell he cast on Arthur wears off and then porny porn.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Merlin and Arthur have sex while the author pretends there's a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory of First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write porn without a plot so //feedback welcome//

One night stands were quite common for Prince Arthur, pretty much anyone would fall into bed with him no questions asked. This may have been due to his good looks for most people but that wasn’t why Merlin did it. In fact, Merlin noted that Arthur wasn’t even his type (he was blond for starters) but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what attracted him to Arthur.

The fact was that Arthur didn’t know how to deal with the consequences of someone who that was going to be seeing to his personal needs for the rest of his life. At around three o’clock he’d decided that it would probably be for the best if they didn’t do it again. Why and how he made that decision is mostly irrelevant (and would probably simply make you annoyed because of bad writing), but the important thing was that he made it.

“So, what do we do now?” Merlin had asked when they woke up the next morning.

“We have to pretend like this never happened.” Arthur said as he kept his hands on Merlin.

“But you said you loved me.” Merlin mumbled.

“Merlin. Just because I love you doesn’t mean we can be together.” Arthur slammed his fist down on the table.

Merlin just lay silent as they lay in bed for the next ten minutes. Arthur dragged himself away from Merlin’s warmth and got out of the bed. He glanced out of the window as he watched the first few snowflakes fall across Camelot.

“It would all be easier if we forgot about this whole thing.”

Merlin’s eyes glowed and as if by magic, Arthur forgot about ‘this’ whole thing. Merlin didn’t realise that a spell had been cast until Arthur shouted at him for being in _his_ bed when he should be working.

\---

_Magical Techniques and When to Use Them – Volume IV, Chapter VIII, Section III_

_When memory alteration or amnesia isn’t desired then more competent wizards have been known to extract certain memories from their victims. Of course due to the complexity of the procedure and the possibility of wild side effects (like with all memory spells) the spell is not one that I would advise a beginner of sorcery to attempt. However there are a wide variety of memory extraction techniques which shall be discussed further and a wide variety of ways the spell can be personalised to your needs._

_There is the famous tale from the Kingdom of Castile where a sorcerer removed the King’s memories of all battles he had ever fought. Memory alteration would have been a grand task that would have consumed too much time, amnesia spells of long-term effects would draw unnecessary attention to the king and short-term amnesia spells would have no effect. There were only two choices remaining for the sorcerer either he would have to extract memories of the battles or he would have to perform intense mind control (See Vol. II, Chapter XII, Section IV)._

_Alas, the sorcerer chose wisely and wiped the King’s memories of all battles he had fought before, as such the King led his men into battle with disastrous tactics and leadership next to none. Despite the Kingdom of Castile’s army being almost twice the size of the Kingdom of Léon’s there was a large defeat which led to the surrender of Castile by the end of the week._

\---

Merlin slammed his head down on the desk. He knew these books weren’t lying but they were useless for him. The one _definitive guide_ to magic and none of it seemed to apply. He didn’t think intensely about what spell to use and how to personalise it. His magic did all of that, to be honest his magic even decided when it was necessary. He just had to find a way to break the cycle.

He looked out of the window and watched as the first snowflakes fell. He hated winter as it was always such a lonely time of year. He didn’t mind the cold that much but the way winters started always put a dampener on the rest of the winter.

Arthur stormed in the door to his chamber only an hour later. Merlin jolted from his desk and nodded gently at the king.

“My Lord, to what do I owe this pleasure? Is anything required of my skills?” Merlin stood and turned to face Arthur.

“I’m not here on business.” Arthur ground his thumb into the palm of his hand. “I… I remember.”

“I knew you would. It’s first snow again.” Merlin sighed.

“How do you do it, Merlin?” Arthur finally managed.

“We’re gone over this before Arthur.” Merlin smiled. “My magic just decides to make you forget.”

“No,” Arthur took a step closer towards Merlin, “I mean how do you act like nothing has happened between us? Every day?”

Arthur moved much closer to Merlin only a foot or so from Merlin.

“We spend most waking moments together and it’s never like it is on first fall.”

 “I’m nothing but a servant. I am always by your side.”

“You _were_ nothing but a servant. But you are my best friend… and I cannot help but…” Arthur shook his head, “I have overstepped my bounds, I am sorry for assuming that you would feel the same.”

Merlin didn’t say anything in response and he raised his hand and caressed Arthur’s cheek before kissing Arthur gently. Arthur didn’t move at first in shock that Merlin had kissed him. He ran his tongue along Arthur’s lips while Arthur still stood planted to the ground. Merlin broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow.

“Is this not what you wanted?” Merlin paused.

Arthur only nodded once before he moved his whole body to be against Merlin’s. He placed his hands around Merlin and he rubbed his back as their two bodies touch everywhere through clothes. The hug was long, as it always had been and when it finally broke the intensity of the passion had dwindled.

Arthur would call Merlin handsome as he removed his neck scarf and he could kiss just below his lips as he unlaced his trousers. His fingers would run slowly along Merlin as he unlaced the finger, tracing the outline through his breeches. He would move his hands along Merlin’s back and remove Merlin’s top. He would kiss Merlin’s nipples and run his tongue along and around each slowly before he would finally remove Merlin’s breeches.

He would lower himself to his knees and kiss it gently before standing again. He would ask Merlin to turn around and he would bring Merlin back into a tight embrace as he stood behind him. Merlin would moan gently when Arthur nipped his neck and rubbed his chest with both hands. Merlin would shiver before long as the cool winter air would get to his core.

Arthur would move both of his hands down to Merlin’s erection and he would place both hands around the bottom. He would only squeeze gently at first and he would rub his still clothed body against the back of Merlin. Arthur would still nuzzle the back of his neck and with his eyes closed he would slowly move his hands up and down Merlin’s shaft. Merlin would be quiet at first but before long there would be gentle moans.

Arthur would remove his second hand at some point and move it down to rub gently on Merlin’s sac.

Merlin had grown tired of the routine, it was only once a year but he knew that if this was only going to be one night then he should make the most of it. He closed his eyes for a moment and considered what he would do if this wasn’t Arthur’s sexual fantasy but his own.

He let out a loud moan and pulled Arthur’s hands off him. He kissed Arthur gently before pushing him backwards towards his bed. His eyes flashed gold for a moment and Arthur’s clothes slowly disintegrated into nothing. He smirked for a moment and Arthur moved slightly up the bed. He looked down to the end of the bed to see Merlin standing at his feet.

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold again and his magic spread Arthur’s legs and arms out to a starfish and tied him to the bed.

“You are something special, my lord.” Merlin smiled as he crawled onto the bed. “Are you happy with the magic?”

Arthur nodded quickly. His felt Merlin’s hand on his cock. He had grabbed it quickly and had begun jerking it at an intense pace. Arthur bucked his hips slightly before finding them almost glued to the bed. He was about to make comment but he found that he couldn’t speak any words and it only came out as a loud moan.

Merlin jerked Arthur as fast as humanly possible for about a minute before laying off and kissing him gently leaving his erection to the cool winter’s air as his hands would caress Arthur’s body. His fingers lay gently on his chest or take Arthur’s hand and after he’d had an opportunity to move away from the edge the hands clasped onto his cock and the procedure would repeat. Arthur moaned and writhed as much as he could with the magic binding him.

When Merlin’s patience had worn dry the final section began. He pushed his hand down on Arthur’s shaft as far as possible before jerking up and down as far as possible. Arthur let out laboured moans every few breaths as Merlin’s hand tightened. Unrelenting this time Merlin’s hand moved in a blur and the two men stared into each other’s eyes. Arthur bit his lip as he reached the edge and Merlin moved so they were kissing.

Arthur’s body went into spasm and his whole body contracted as Merlin’s hand slipped up and down the final few times. Normally as Arthur came he would slow his hands on his erection but Merlin didn’t share the same courtesy and continued almost viciously, his hand moving up and down on Arthur’s shaft at the same rate. Arthur’s moans continued even after he finished ejaculating as Merlin’s hand rubbed against his now tender (but still hard) cock.

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold again and Arthur’s whole body shifted down the bed about three feet. The only thing in Arthur’s vision was Merlin’s crotch and a small amount of come just above on his abdomen.

“Now my liege, you will show me how much you remember.” Merlin whispered.

Arthur didn’t quite hear, but it didn’t matter as he felt Merlin’s cock begin to fill his mouth. Merlin thrusted gently into his head before descending further, Arthur was certain that he would gag before he had the whole of Merlin’s length in his mouth but it never happened.  When his nose was brushing against Merlin’s pubic hair and some of his own come rubbed from Merlin’s abdomen to his forehead.

Arthur’s tongue surrounded Merlin’s cock and he could feel Merlin’s testicles resting on each side of his chin. He shivered slightly before feeling Merlin’s body now beginning to move. His hips drew away slowly before slamming back down against his face with great speed. He would draw out again, Arthur’s tongue running along his head and he would thrust back down for Arthur’s moans to vibrate across his body.

Merlin’s thrusts soon quickened and deepened and his magic on Arthur’s throat and body weakened. Arthur soon began to feel the gagging he had expected much earlier. He hummed gently and his body thrashed slightly as Merlin thrusted repeatedly into his mouth. As he choked a few tears formed in his eyes but he still moaned and hummed as Merlin filled his mouth and throat.

As Merlin’s orgasm drew nearer he drew himself out of Arthur’s mouth nearly completely and allowed Arthur’s tongue to wander freely around his head and foreskin. Arthur tasted Merlin’s precome and listened to Merlin’s panting. With his head unrestrained he sucked gently and bobbed his head a little only for Merlin to respond with a few heavy thrusts.

Merlin didn’t give any warning before he came he just thrusted some more into Arthur’s mouth and stayed in position as Arthur sucked him as dry as he ever could. His eyes flashed gold and the bonds that kept Arthur to the bed soon disappeared.

Arthur moved himself up the bed and placed his arms around Merlin who simply let his body give way and lie on top of Arthur. Merlin mumbled something but Arthur had drifted off into a post-sex sleep so he simply did the same.

\---

_It should be noted that even though memories can be wiped emotions cannot be. Your wife will still be angry with you for cheating; your business partners will still trust you less for not paying back that loan; and your lover will still love you even if she forgets who you are. For spells which will help you eliminate someone’s emotions please see the next section._

_\---_

Merlin kissed Arthur on the cheek and climbed out of bed redressing himself. He woke Arthur and let him dress.

“I love you.”

Merlin walked across to Arthur and looked across the white dusting across the forests of Camelot. “My magic wants you to forget. I can’t hold it back.”

“Merlin, you don’t have to make me forget. I’m more mature than I used to be… Gwen is gone, nobody will criticise for taking solace where I can find it. We can be together.”

Merlin whispered, “Just because you love me doesn’t mean we can be together.”

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. He closed his eyes and kissed Arthur gently on the cheek. He pulled his head away, turned towards the falling snowflakes and his eyes flash gold as they let out a few stray tears.

Arthur looked to Merlin and gave him a big grin. “You know Merlin? I don’t get what it is about first snow that makes you cry every bloody year.”

Merlin shrugged a little and forced a smile. “I just find winter to be a lonely season.”

Arthur shook his head, “You’re such a girl. Besides, how can you be lonely when you spend the whole time with me?”


End file.
